Inconceivable
by on-a-mad-freaking-trip
Summary: Her entire body became utterly still, save for her quivering lips, as she stared at his closed door and heard a sound from within. Was he really . . .? Surely he wasn't . . . Right?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Merlin unfortunately. I "own"ly ;) own Vivianna :D. Enjoy and please review. But not too harshly. . . :3

* * *

><p>"Oh, but he was <em>so<em> handsome, with his blonde hair shining in the sunlight, sitting atop his noble steed, and his eyes glinting like two gorgeous, enticing orbs of perfection," Vivianna proclaimed, her hands clutching her heart and her cheeks flushed while her eyes batted dreamily.

"Oh dear," Gwen answered, patting her shoulder pityingly. "You should be careful to speak of the prince in such a way in so loud a voice."

The words didn't quite reach Vivianna, who was nearly swooning as she recounted the prince's appearance with so elegant a description that she couldn't hear anything but herself. Her mind stuck solely on the fantasy she painted with her colorful and eloquent depiction of the fair prince.

"Isn't he lovely?" she asked, finally returning to reality though her eyes still seemed far away and glazed with dreaminess. "So lovely," she murmured without meaning to.

"Who's lovely?"

Vivianna spun around to find Merlin smiling curiously.

"No one is," she answered, knowing it best not to tell the prince's servant boy that she was admiring his master and friend. She smiled quickly in attempt to make herself appear sincere.

Merlin set down his things and walked across the room to retrieve several more vials of liquids and boxes. "Hm. You've only just gotten here and you already have your eye on someone?" he teased, looking up to smile at her so he could be sure that she knew he was teasing.

She wrinkled her nose and glared at him playfully. "Perhaps I do and perhaps I do not. None of your concern Merlin," she finished with a poke to his shoulder as she walked past.

Gwen shook her head. The girl was a handful. Dreamy and thoughtful, but terribly absentminded and sometimes foolish and blinded by her naivety, Vivianna had proven herself to be a quick learner and an unwavering friend in the years Gwen had known her. She had been delighted that they allowed her to work in the palace under her watch, but she foresaw problems almost immediately when she first brought her there.

She was easily manipulated and gullible, trusting anyone with or without their word of honesty. She herself was honest and kind, never one to turn someone away for a meal or a place to stay even though she was terribly poor and low on food and had only a small shack that she had built herself on Gwen's father's property, refusing any charity they offered. A determined woman by all means, never deterred by hardship or loss and she had always made a point of being there for Gwen whenever she needed it. And even when she didn't need it. Not very witty or clever, she had always held an air of innocence about her and sincerity in everything she ever did. And she was _always_ humble and modest, sometimes irritatingly so.

But for all of her good qualities, the less than excellent characteristics somehow managed to overshadow the better from time to time. In the case of the Prince Arthur, she could only hope that this was like any other time she had caught sight of a beautiful man, that she would hopefully have sense enough so as to not pursue him. But she could never be sure with Vivianna.

"Go ahead and start our chores. I'll be along in a moment," Gwen told her. She watched her friend until she had shut the door and her footsteps had faded away.

Gwen sighed.

"That girl is going to get herself into trouble," she told Merlin, grabbing a broom and sweeping the dusty floor. "I can feel it."

"So she _has_ got her eye on someone already?" Merlin asked, his surprise blatant on his face.

"She's gotten herself completely infatuated with the man," Gwen answered, sounding tired already just at the thought of what might be to come.

"Who is it?" Merlin wondered, looking at Gwen expectantly.

"You can't tell anyone Merlin," she warned sternly. Once he'd nodded she sighed heavily, feeling the weight of exhaustion pressing harder on her each passing second she spent thinking about Vivianna going after the prince.

"Tell me," Merlin insisted impatiently.

Gwen took a deep breath and looked at her hands. "Arthur," she breathed, the true enormity of the situation finally weighing down on her completely. She studied Merlin's face until it finally registered the shock and then the intense disbelief and, finally worry.

"You can't be serious," he whispered. He sat down and stared straight ahead at nothing. "Is she serious?" he asked desperately, his eyes searching hers for a sign that it was a joke of some sort.

She nodded. "She's always serious about men and what she wants. _Especially_ men that she wants." She moved to sit in the chair next to him, both of them feeling overwhelmed by the problem laying before them.

"Well just have to let her try and be refused by him," Merlin said finally. "Then she'll leave him alone."

Gwen stared at him, stunned that he would suggest such a thing be done. "How could you say that? She's a servant. Servants cannot vie for the affections of anyone above them, let alone the _prince_ himself, without some sort of consequence."

Merlin sat very still for a moment and then leapt up suddenly. "Well then never mind. I suppose we'll just have to keep them separated until she finds someone else to wish for."

Gwen looked at him for a moment, running through the pros and cons of his plan. After a moment she slowly nodded. "It could work. If we manage to keep her so busy that she doesn't have time to fantasize about a rendezvous with the prince . . ."

So tell me if you like it! If you don't I won't continue. Cause that would be a waste of time. . . XD. But anyway thank you SO much for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

So. . . decided to upload this part too!

I do not own Merlin unfortunately. I "own"ly ;) own Vivianna :D. Enjoy and please review. But not too harshly. . . :3

* * *

><p>No!" Vivianna protested loudly, earning several confused looks from the people around them.<p>

"I mean," she said, trying to wave her outburst away with her half sincere smiles, "how could you ask me to do that?"

Gwen waved her away and continued to frantically rearrange things into baskets. "You have no choice at this point. I must get this done and I have no time to run Arthur his things."

"Why can't Merlin do it?" she wailed hopelessly.

"Because he is busy as well," she answered exasperatedly. As soon as Vivianna turned to do as she was told, Gwen caught her arm. "Look at me Viv. Do not do anything but set the things on the table and then leave. He probably won't be there but if he is, do not acknowledge him unless he acknowledges you first, which he probably won't if he is in fact there. Do not look at him. Do what you must and then make haste out of there."

Vivianna gave a curt nod and was instantly released. She ascended into the castle and up the tower to Arthur's bedchambers, her whole body trembling as she did so.

"Don't look at him, don't speak to him, don't look at him, don't speak to him . . ." she murmured to herself as she neared his door.

Her entire body became utterly still, save for her quivering lips, as she stared at his closed door and heard a sound from within. _Was he really . . .? Surely he wasn't . . . Right?_

Her hand shook against the door while indecision tore through her. She couldn't go in if he was doing what she thought he might be. But if he wasn't, and she was only standing outside his door looking like an incompetent fool, then what was she gaining? Nothing, she answered herself, she would gain nothing if she stayed out and lose much if she went in. Her body started trembling again with nervousness and anxiety.

She forced her eyes shut and calmed her mind as much as she could. _Calm, clarity, serenity . . ._ She reached out with her mind. Dirty images, the likes of which she had never imagined could be thought of, flashed behind her eyelids, shocking her back into her tremors of fright. I can't go in, she told herself, her mind frantically running through plans.

The door swung open, leaving in its place a nearly completely nude Prince Arthur Pendragon. She wasn't even slightly aware of her stammering and stuttering about towels and the apologies that were tumbling from her lips one after the other in between.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

She opened her mouth, but stopped short when she remembered Gwen's rule, _'He probably won't be there but if he is, do not acknowledge him unless he acknowledges you first, which he probably won't if he is in fact there. Do not look at him. Do what you must and then make haste out of there.'_

"I . . . I . . ." she attempted, her face hot with embarrassment and shyness. Her eyes were drawn to his almost entirely exposed hip bones and the bulge below. "Um . . ."

"Well? Out with it," he insisted, shifting to lean against the door frame so that his loose trousers fell a few fractions more, practically exposing him.

Not daring to meet his eyes, she looked up at his lips helplessly. Without thinking, she thrust the towels at him and backed away hurriedly.

She saw him turn them over and over in his hands. "That's it?" he asked, a hint of disappointment his voice.

She nodded and fell to her knees in a bow. His fingers brushed underneath her chin, lifting it up so Vivianna was looking him straight in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

The only thought that came to her mind: How lovely?

"Come sit down for a moment," he urged her, taking her arms in his large, gentle hands and moving her into his room and into a chair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she barely managed, still marveling at his face so close to hers. "My apologies for . . . interrupting you, Sire," she murmured. Her face blazed with ever more mortification as she remembered the small noises coming from behind his door only a moment ago. And now he knew that she had heard him.

"Oh," he said, a smile stretching broad across his face as he looked down on her. After less than a second of painfully awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "So, I haven't ever seen you here before. What is your name?" he asked, looking straight at her with his pale blue eyes. She admired for a moment the way that they caught and reflected the light so beautifully.

"Vivianna, My Lord," she answered, her words staggering and tumbling out clumsily in her nervousness. "I apologize again for my rudeness and interruption, Sire."

He chuckled and leaned back against the bedpost and studied her. "No need to apologize. How come I've never seen you before?"

She swallowed hard. "I-I've only just s-started w-working here f-four days ago, Sire." Gwen was going to murder her for this.

"Why are you so nervous Vivianna?" he asked, his smile still in place and working it's charm even though she knew he must be irritated with her. The prince surely did not have time to deal with lowly servant girls in his day.

Vivianna jumped up out of the chair and clasped and re-clasped her hands. She swallowed again. "I think I should go now. Surely, Sire, I am wasting your valuable time," she whispered, the words stuttering like she was dying of cold. She bowed and moved to leave, only to find that he blocked her way.

"Oh no," he said, stepping towards her and gripping her forearms tightly and pulling her close to him. "You couldn't waste my time."

Vivianna didn't dare breath. She was so close to him it was driving her crazy. Suddenly images flew through her mind of her, completely disrobed, on underneath of Arthur's bare body; the two other them groaning and moving against each other. She jumped away from him and started moving for the door. When he didn't stop her, she went out and then sprinted down the stairs from his bedchambers and out of the castle and all the way back to Gwen's house.

She closed the door and then slid down it, sobs shaking her shoulders. She had spoken to him. Gwen would be so upset with her. And now he had lusted for her. Vivianna knew that sometimes she was naïve, but she knew she was never going to been anything but a servant to Prince Arthur. Beautiful women of more noble birth and privilege were meant for him to love and have his children and be by his side. Surely he would forget the likes of her, a lowly servant girl, within the hour.

So again tell me what you think! Thank you SO much for reading. You are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Constantly he was remembering her gentle curves and slender frame with full breasts and a face that was more beautiful than any other woman's he had ever seen; her pale blonde hair that curled into long bouncing ringlets to frame her face and matched her pale skin; her eyes, a striking blue, that were large and beautiful and gave her an air of endearing innocence and sincerity. She was so strikingly beautiful it was difficult to remember that she was of common birth and in plain clothes.

Arthur pushed his hand through his disheveled hair and sat down, only to jump back up and start pacing again as he had been doing since she had run out of his chambers. She seemed to understand that they couldn't be anything to each other. Or had she even noticed that he thought she was beautiful? He hadn't said anything. But surely that was why she had run out. It wasn't just because of him.

He checked his breath and smelled his clothes. He was a little smelly, but not so offensive as to warrant such an escape from him.

The images of her and him together went straight to his groin. He had been turning on and off since she ran. On when he thought of her and off when he thought about how he could never be with her.

For a moment he almost was convinced that he must love her. Her sincere nervousness at his glance and presence had been more than charming. And she was so lovely, a kind of beauty that deserved more than lust, but real worship.

He sighed, pushed his hand through his hair again and sat down again.

Then jumped up and started pacing again. He didn't have enough will power to worship her though. All he could process was his growing lust for her. He pounded against the wall and groaned. He had to see her again.

Soon.

"Sire?" Arthur turned to see his manservant, Merlin, standing before him with his bath things. "Shall I draw you up a bath?"

"Yes I suppose," he answered, grabbing a fistful of his hair and groaning again.

"Are you alright, Sire? You seem a . . . a bit tense," Merlin said, heating the water over the fireplace and pouring it into the large tub. He looked over to see Arthur staring out the window. "What're you looking at?" he asked walking over and following his master's gaze to the perky, smiling blonde on the street. Merlin stepped away shaking his head. "Oh, Sire. Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Arthur asked, not moving a muscle. "I'm not doing anything. That's why I'm in utter torment." He let out a pitiful groan and pressed his hand to the glass.

"She's just a servant girl. You've never even spoken to her before. How can you be so taken with her already?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"I have spoken to her," he replied weakly, resting his head against his hand, still not taking his eyes off her. He looked like a puppy left out in the cold, looking hopefully into a warm home with a soft bed.

Merlin had never seen him so pathetic. He was so pathetic it would have been wrong to tease him. "You really like her, don't you?" he asked in wonder.

Arthur looked at him. "Yes. I have to speak to her again. Where does she normally work?"

"With Gwen for Morgana. She fills in when either of us gets too busy." Merlin stepped closer, examining the other man's expression. "Maybe you're just feeling lust for her?" Arthur's look turned to acid. Merlin put his hands up in defense. "Or not. Sorry. Forget I said anything."

"Do you think you could cover for me if I'm missing later today?" he asked suddenly, his blue eyes lighting up.

Merlin looked skeptical. "Couldn't you find some other way to see her? One that doesn't involve me getting pelted with rotting fruit later?"

Arthur had a strange urgency in his voice and eyes. It was frightening enough that Merlin decided he didn't want to deny him the meeting. "I could fetch her now and she could talk with you if you like."

Arthur's expression became desperate. "Please?" he asked hopefully.

"Wait here."

"I just need you to come and speak with him for just a moment so he'll be happy and you can convince him that there is no future for the two of you," Merlin pleaded, taking her hands in his.

"Merlin, I can't go see him," she protested, trying to pull her hands away. "I didn't want to go and see him in the first place. I only did because you and Gwen were too busy. Otherwise, I swear on my parents graves, rest their souls, that I never would have pursued him. Even for all of my looking and dreaming, never would I have purposefully caused him to lust after me."

Merlin paced frantically. "He'll be very angry with me if I don't being you back with me. And when you speak with him, you must make sure to tell him that you know that there is no future between you two because you are a servant and he will be King someday."

She barely resisted the urge to cringe at his last statement. She was all too aware of the fact that mountains would have to be moved and age old customs abolished for her and Arthur to ever have a chance at a happy life together with him still being King. Which was why she hadn't wanted to speak to him or have him see her. She wanted only to be able to gaze at him in peace and safety; to admire him from afar as she did love him. It would be enough for her until she got a husband to distract her and for her to lavish her love upon.

"I don't want to go and speak with him," Vivianna still insisted, trying to tug her hand away again. "I think it would be better for both Arthur and I to just never see or speak to one another again. That way temptation can't dance tauntingly in our faces."

"You must. He told me to get you. He's obsessed. He can't function," Merlin said, shaking his head as if he was still surprised that it was happening even though he had witnessed it.

"I can't Merlin. Honest. It's hard enough right now not to just run up to him and profess my love." She blushed and put her hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide with embarrassment. "Um . . . it's just not a good idea Merlin. Trust me. I can't let his affections get any stronger. Not a good idea at all," she finished, shaking her head.

"Vivianna, I don't think you exactly understand what it means to have caught Arthur's fancy," he sighed pityingly. "He wouldn't leave you alone until you've rejected him personally, face-to-face multiple times so he gets the message. He's not easily deterred."

"Why can't you talk any sense to him? You're his friend, he would listen to you right?" she asked, meeting his eyes pleadingly.

"Not when women are involved. If he gets it into his head that he can win a woman and then you have no chance at stopping him. He won't leave you alone until you set him straight yourself."

She put her hand over her mouth again and furrowed her brow in thought. Her other hand twirled her beautiful golden curls around slender fingers absentmindedly as she hummed nervously.

Abruptly, she stopped and looked straight at Merlin. "Take me to him I guess."

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice came floating through the threshold and kissed Vivianna's ears. "Did you bring her?"

Merlin took her forearm gently and guided her into the prince's chambers. "Don't worry, he's not going to do anything other than talk with you. He's a respectful man Viv."

Vivianna nodded, her stomach tightening knowing he was so near and so eager to see her. When they rounded the corner into the alcove that exhibited a large window with a beautiful view, she could only see the man standing before her. He had no shirt on just like earlier, but all he had on at the moment was a towel. She gripped Merlin's arm tightly and stepped back.

"Merlin you can leave now. I'll need some assistance bathing though, Vivianna. Would you mind?" he asked, his voice seeming deep and erotic.

Vivianna pried her hand off of Merlin's arm so he could leave, giving her an encouraging glance and smile before she was left alone with the prince. Her heart felt like it was going to beat of her chest or just stop beating. Either would have been a nice distraction from the sight of his naked body climbing into the large tub. She blushed and finally looked away. "Sire, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, hoping that he would have the good sense to say no and make her leave. She did not have the will power to deny him again.

"Yes," he said softly, motioning her to come to him. She walked over to him timidly and knelt by the side of the tub. He took her hand in one of his and led it to a cloth lying over the side. She picked it up and watched with amazement as he pushed her sleeves up her arms. She shivered.

"Are you frightened?" he asked, his voice getting such a response from her body that she knew she couldn't even think of denying him now. She shook her head slowly. "Good."

His lips pressed against each of her palms in turn and then he left her to her own so that she could wash him.

Vivianna spent a less than reasonable amount of time on his back and shoulders, trying to stall. Though, eventually he moved her hands to his chest, getting a red blush of embarrassment to rush to her cheeks. Her hands moved over him as well as the cloth to clean his neck and in his hair. Arthur leaned back his head and closed his eyes, enjoying her fingers massaging his scalp and gently scrubbing his neck. He had felt nothing more heavenly in his entire life. Not until her hands slipped below the surface of the water to clean his abdomen. She gasped in surprise when her hand bumped something hard and hot. She looked at him in confusion and surprise, with slight fear apparent in her eyes.

She stammered and quickly removed her hand from the water only for it to be caught by Arthur's. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, kissing the tips of each of her fingers. "I'll take care of you."


End file.
